Coquere
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: She didn't necessary think thought he could cook. Until he insisted on cooking one night, the night before she was going to back to Tenebrae SxN


**Title: Coquere  
****Author: Stella Lockheart  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Prompt: 30 Cooking  
****Warnings/Spoilers: None  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy versus  
**

She slightly watch him tie a blue apron over his navy blue silk shirt.

Honestly she is still surprised that Noctis decided to cook for the evening. In the amount of time she spent with him. He has never given the indication that he is able to cook.

Although she silently supposes that he learn from Astramdium the palace chief. She has to admit it was sweet of him to cook for her. Especially considering its her last night here for a couple of months. She needs to go back to her country for a little bit.

The peace conferences between their country was temporary over. After realizing that she would be spending quite a bit of time in this country she had decided to buy an apartment close to the palace. Surprisingly enough its where they spends most of their time together.

Either discussing peace proposals, or having movie nights.

Although that doesn't necessary stop the gossip magazines already starting rumors about theme supposedly dating. Of course they probably only add my fuel to fire to that piece of news by being each others dates whenever they are required to attend some type of charity event.

They have shared a few kisses mostly in the security of her apparment. With the one exception when they kiss durring the their adventure with his friends a couple of months ago.

"So what are you making?" she question putting on an apron over her her pink spaghetti strap top that matches her knee length white skirt with a thin matching pink stripe at the bottom.

"Pasta, salad, and apple pie for dessert," he answers taking a momentarily glance at his girlfriend. "Although it was Astrmidum who made the cherry pie."

She nods remembering the tin foiled wrapped pie that he brought with him eariler. "Was he the one who taught you to cook?"

He nods placing the pot full of water on the stove. "He has been teaching me for awhile now. Most of the time he would usually show me how to make different types of sweets."

She nods washing the lettuce before moving to tear some pieces into a semi large bowel, before cutting up washed tomatoes and other vegetables. "Must have been nice."

He nods before moving to drain the water and set the pasta aside before moving to start the sauce. "So where did you learn how to cook?"

"I taught myself," she replies. "Usually something quick, considering I'm usually busy with political matters."

He nods in understanding. Considering it's usually the same with him, and his uncle had somewhat frowned upon on him learning how to cook as well. Considering it a somewhat unnecessary skill for a prince.

"So is this your first time cooking somebody?" she questions curiously.

"You could say that," he replies and it was the honest truth. Sure his friends have tasted his cooking in the past, but he never really cook for them before.

"Well then I'm honored," she says. She honestly has the half of the urge to reach up and kiss him, but decided that she would do that after dinner and dessert.

She can feel her cheeks glow a light pink color as she watches him stir the sauce for a minute. Before moving to place the bowel of salad bowel out on the dinning room table. Shortly followed by Noctis carrying the pasta with the sauce covering the pasta. She almost instantly notice various vegetables mix in with the pasta as well. Not to mention that he had untied his apron sometime before leaving the kitchen, much like herself.

"So how is it?" he questions after she bit into the sauce coated piece of pasta. For a second she thought she could hear a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"It tastes delicious," she replies before taking another a bite of the pasta. She slightly realizes that it was only then that he starts to eat.

"So are you going to miss me?" she questioning taking a sip of her champagne as she watches him for a minute.

"I think you know the answer to that question," he remarks.

"I suppose," she agrees lifting up her fork again before pressing into the soft pasta. Although she has to admit it would have been nice if he says the words outloud.

"So your flight is at ten tomorrow?" he questions.

She nods, "Planning some sappy goodbye tomorrow?"

He smirks not saying anything. "Although I have to admit I'm going to miss yours and Astramdium cooking."

"There is always leftovers," he replies causing Stella to nod with a small smile on her face. "Besides before you know it you will be back here again."

"Hmm your right," she agrees. "Try not to miss me to much."

He smirks lightly before taking another sip of his champagne. "I'll try not to."

**-the end**


End file.
